Shikamaru Nara Baby Daddy
by Zall88
Summary: YOUR life with Shikamaru Nara from the time you meet till after you have children; and everything inbetween!


Shikamaru Nara

::How you met::

You lived in the Leaf Village, and being the only child that you are, are very spoiled. So, one day, you were walking in a field with your best friend Ten-Ten.

"So Ten-Ten, how's it going between you and Neji?" you ask.

Ten-Ten blushes a deep scarlet. "There is nothing between us, ____." She says.

"Uh-huh, sure. I know you like him."

"So?"

"Ask him out."

"Hey, let's train!" she says, changing the subject.

You smiled and jumped back, your hands already working on a jutsu. Ten-Ten smiled and pulled out two scrolls. Hundreds of weapons came from the two scrolls, and even though you knew she would never hurt you, she also never misses, unless on purpose. You were backing up, when you tripped over something, or rather someone.

"Oh my gosh, are you alright?" You asked the person lying on their back.

When the boy didn't reply, panic settled in. Then Ten-Ten was laughing.

"You just tripped over Shikamaru Nara, and he can _still_ sleep." She laughed.

"Shikamaru Nara." You whispered to yourself.

"Yes?" the boy, Shikamaru, asked, eyes still closed.

Startled, you jumped back. Then your eyes narrowed.

"I thought you were asleep." You snap.

"I was, until you tripped over me." He replied, still not opening his eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ten-Ten and you both snap together.

"It was too troublesome."

Irritated, you slap him on the cheek. His eyes shot open, and he sat up.

"What was that for, um… your name?" he asked.

" ____ ____, and that was because you're such an idiot! I was worried, and I don't even know you!" you yell.

"I'm just going to leave now." Ten-Ten said cautiously, and then disappeared.

"The least you could have done was accepting my apology." You whispered.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm not hurt, so it's okay, Okay?"

You just nod your head. Shikamaru lay back down in the grass.

"So troublesome." He murmured.

A smile broke across your face, and laughter bubbled to your lips. This caused Shikamaru to smile up at you. You extended your hand down to him.

"Friends?" you asked.

"Friends, no matter how troublesome." He replied, taking you hand.

::How he asked you out::

So you and Shikamaru, who you now call Shika, have been great friends since that day. You were walking in the field that you first encountered Shika. Some of his habbits were rubbing off on you, so you laid down. About ten minuets later, someone laid down next to you.

"Hello, Shika." You say, without opening your eyes.

Shika sighed, "So troublesome."

You opened your eyes, and propped yourself onto one elbow, so you could look at him.

"What is it?" you ask.

"You're spoiled and get everything you want, but the one thing I want, is off limits and I can't have," he replied glumly.

"Well, what is it?" you pried for information.

"The most beautiful girl in the world, named ____ ____."

You laid back down on your back and giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"One, I'm not the prettiest girl in the world. Two-"

"I can argue that first one." He interrupted.

"Two, I'm not off limits. And three, you can't ask for what is yours to begin with."

Shika sat up, leaned over, and kissed you passionately on the lips. At first, you were taken aback, but quickly recovered and kissed him back. When you both pulled back for air, you were beaming. Shika smirked down at you.

"What?" you asked innocentally.

"I guess you really do get everything you want."

"Yep."

"There's only one thing left that I want." He whispered.

"And what would that be?"

Shika leaned even closer and whispered in your ear, "A date."

You turned your head, planting a kiss n his lips. "That can be arranged."

::First date::

So, today was the day that you were to go out with Shika. There was only one problem…

*Shika's memory (after he asked you out)*

_Shika opened his front door, and was greated by his mother's voice, "Shikamaru, is that you?"_

"_Yah," he murmered back, "It's me."_

"_Can you call your father to dinner?"_

"_Yah."_

_Shika walked out to the back yard and called his father to dinner. After everyone was eating, Shika spoke up._

"_I'm not going to be home for dinner on Saturday." He said._

_Both his parents gave him questioning looks._

"_And why is that Shikamaru? Do you have other plans?" his mother asked, as if she didn't believe it herself._

_Shika sighed, "So troublesome. Yes, I do have plans."_

"_What would that be? I don't remember you having a mission." His father said._

"_No, I don't have a mission." Shika paused, s if unsure of how to say it. He decided just to say it. "I have a date."_

_Both his parents dropped their spoons into their soup._

"_Shikamaru, I didn't know you liked a girl! Why haven't you brought her over to meet us?!" his mother accused._

"_I've known her for a couple of years, and I never brought her over because you would have jumped to conclusions." Shika stated._

"_Well, bring her over before your date, son." His father suggested._

_Shika sighed, "So troublesome, fine, I'll bring her over."_

*End Shika's memory*

So here you are, about to enter Shika's house to meet his parents. Before Shika could even open the door for you, it flew open and you were pulled inside by a woman, obviously Shika's mother. She pulled you into a living room, and started to slowly spin you.

"Um, Mrs. Nara? What are you doing?" you asked.

"Looking at you. I need to see who my little Shikamaru is going to end up marring." She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Mom, it's to early and troublesome to think about marrage." Shika said, as he entered the room with his father.

"Darling, it is only their first date…. Take it easy!" Shika's father added the last part when she started to spin you really fast out of irritation.

"G-getting d-dizzy!" You called, as you became a blur.

"Shika grabbed your wristes as you were spinning, and pulled you away from his mother. Because you were so dizzy, you couldn't stand, and fell into Shika.

"Thank you, Shika. Can I sit for a second?" you asked, as Shika lowered you onto the couch. Shika's mother beamed.

"Aww, she gave him a nick-name! How cute!" she said.

Shika sighed, as he looked at your eyes, "Your eyes are a bit unfocused still. I'll get you some water."

"Thank you." You replied, looking at the wrong Shika in your vision. (You know when you get to dizzy and you start to see doubles?)

Shika left to get you a glass of water, and when he did, his father asked, "Is Shikamaru treating you well?"

"Yes, of corse Mr. Nara. Would I be here if he wasn't?"

"That is true. You are a very bright girl, Miss… um?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm ____ ____ ." you replied, extending your hand to the wrong Mr. Nara. Your vision was still blurry.

He took your hand and shook it, then Shika came back in with your water. You took the glass and took a sip, your vision going back to normal.

"That's better, thank you Shika."

Shika's father was looking at you curiously.

"Is there something you wish to ask me?" you asked.

"Does your father own the company that provides us with all our ninja surplies?" he asked.

"Why, yes, he does."

"Did you know this Shikamaru?" his father asked him.

"He figured it out after I told him my name. Daddy just adores Shika." You replied for Shika.

"Hmm, treat her well Shikamaru, and have fun on your date." His father said.

"Yes, dad. Ready ____?" Shika asked you.

"Yep, it was nice meeting you both." You said to Shika's parents.

You and Shika were out the door, when his mom came out yelling, "Hold on a moment!"

You both turned to her, and she grabbed Shika's arm, pushed you closer to him so you were touching, and put his arm around your waist.

"There, now you may go." She said, satisfied.

You were blushing like mad as the two of you left. Shika took you out to dinner, then a walk by the lake. It was real simple, but so is Shika. When he walked you home, he kissed you on your doorstep, and wished you goodnight.

::The Proposal::

So, you are now about twenty-two years of age, and Shika had a surprise for you. He was talking to your father while you were out, and your best guess was that they were talking about your father's work. You came through the door, and one of the maids told you that your father and Shika were in the sitting room. You walked down the long hallway, and entered the room to see the two men both beaming.

"Why are you two so happy today?" you asked.

Shika got up and gave you a peck on the cheek and said, "No reason, darling, just happy is all."

You eyed the two suspishiously, and said, "Alright, if you say so. So, Shika, why are you here? I thought you would still be sleeping at this hour." (It's about ten in the morning)

"Just thought that I would take you out for lunch."

"Daddy, may I go?" you asked.

"You are a young woman, I think that you are old enough to make your own deciouns."

"Thank you daddy!" you said, as you gave him a hug and kiss on the head. "I'll be back later, I promise!"

So, Shika took you to a little café down the street, and you both ordered some chouder. There was a basket of bread sticks on the table, and Shika handed you the basket.

"Thank you, Shika." You said as you took the one on top. You pulled it out, and there was a diamond ring slipped on it. You gasped as you took it off.

"I asked your father, and he told me that I was perfect for his daughter. I had talked to the manneger this morning before I went to your house, and reserved this table. I then slipped the ring onto the top bread stick." Shika took a deep breath. "So, ____, will you be my wife?"

You slipped the ring on, and jumped over the table to Shika, embracing him.

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you Shika! The answer is yes!" you squealed.

The entire café burst into applose and whistles. You then went to tell his parents, since yours already knew, where his mother hugged you so hard that it took both Shika and his father to pry her off of you.

::The wedding::

You had a very elegant wedding. Your father is rich, so it was grand. Ten-Ten was your maid of honor and Choji was the best man in your wedding. Your father proudly walked you down the aisle. When it came time to say those final words, you had tears of joy in your eyes.

You took a deep breath, and said, "I do, always."

Shika, for once, didn't look tired of board, "I do, always." He said.

The priest pronounced you both Mr. and Mrs. Nara. You both kissed, and on the way out, you were bombarded by rice.

::How you told him you were pregnant::

It has been about two years now, and you were now twenty-four. For the past few weeks, Shika has been watching you closely, though you didn't know why. He told you to go to the doctor one day, and so you went. You were now at home, on the couch, awaiting Shika to come home. You had just found out that you were pregnant. Shika came in the door, and you ran to him.

"Shika! Shika! Guess what!" you yelled.

"Are you?"

"Am I what? Sick? No, I'm not sick."

"No, I knew that. Are you pregnant?" he asked.

You stared at him in complete chock.

"How did you know? I just found out."

Shika laughed a bit, and pulled you into a hug. He kissed the top of your head and murmered, "You've been having morning sickness, odd cravings, and mood swings. I guessed, that's why I told you to go to the doctor."

"Are you happy? Your dream is coming true. The one where you marry an ordinary girl, have a son, then a daughter. Then retire when your daughter gets married."

"Yes, I'm very happy. There is only one thing that didn't come out right, and I'm happy that it didn't."

"And what is that?" you inquired.

"I didn't marry an ordinary girl, I married the most beautiful girl."

You giggled, "Shika, I love you."

"I love you too."

You and Shika then shared a kiss.

::Your kids::

Shikamaru Nara

Your son ____ ____ Nara

Poor Shika! You had twins! ____ ____ Nara (left) and ____ ____ Nara (Right)


End file.
